


if you do

by Somethingbad123



Series: How GOT7 loves GOT7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Everyone is super supportive, Kisses, M/M, OT7, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Yugyeom is a sick cutie, insecure Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: Based off Yugyeom falling at the end of if you do in Guangzhou. Basically a huge pile of fluff.----One-shot requests only!





	1. Chapter 1

Guangzhou. The concert was going well. Yugyeom looked out at the crowd, rows and rows of people that supported him and his band. Some of them had loved them for three years now, others had just joined but loved them just as much. The thought still blew his mind. 

 

When Yugyeom had been recruited the feeling was like floating on a cloud. He had done it, he was on the track to being an idol. 

 

But as he trained he slowly lost hope. All of these trainees were so talented, some had trained for so much longer than he had and were so much more experienced than he was. They would make much better idols than he would. 

 

Then he met Jackson, loud and funny the cantonese boy was already so fit and talented that Yugyeom didn’t even know why he was here. Jackson could have been a world champion fencer, he was on his way to the Olympics and he gave that up for music. 

 

Then Bambam, the shy Thai boy that was so tiny and cute that Yugyeom barely believed that he was older than him by a few months. They became best friends almost immediately, being the only people the same age they could talk to. 

 

Along came Mark, silent and calm, guiding Yugyeom through the more frustrating days a trainee. Mark’s family was all the way out in America. Somewhere the younger boy had only dreamed of going. He was all alone here in Korea his only friend being Jackson who happened to speak the three languages he spoke.

 

Right after that he found out he would be debuting with the other three and a duo that had previously debuted. He was going to be an idol soon. 

 

And when he met Jaebum and Jinyoung for the first time he was a bit intimidated. They had both already debuted, what if they were going to hate them for having to restart with them? Everyone had heard about Jaebum’s anger and was terrified of ever being on the receiving side of it and Jinyoung was fierce and scary when someone got on his nerves.(it ended up with them being supportive and caring to them all, so their first impressions didn’t’ mean much.) 

 

It was a few weeks later that they were told that they would be joined by another boy. Older than Yugyeom he had only trained for seven months. At first Yugyeom was mad that someone who hadn’t put as much effort into this dream as all the others had was going to debut so quickly. Then he felt guilty, he hadn’t even met the guy yet. (Turns out that Youngjae was the sweetest Hyung he would ever have, and his voice was absolutely beautiful.) 

 

Then they had debuted and they exploded. Internationally people wanted to see them and Korea loved them. It only ever grew bigger from that.

 

And here he was: In Guangzhou, China. Performing the final song of their concert, a dance he had done countless times at varying speeds. So why was he feeling light headed? 

 

The songs final chords rang out and he stood in formation with the rest of his members. As the stage lights dimmed for the final time Yugyeom fought to keep upright on his feet. The light headed feeling was getting even worse and his eyes were swimming. There was so much noise and all of a sudden he let out a sudden gasp. 

  
Right before collapsing on the lift, bringing them back down under the stage. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Yugyeom woke up blearily to the worried faces of his members. 

 

“Hey Gyeommie, how are you feeling?” 

 

“Like someone bashed my head in with a hammer.” 

 

He shut his eyes again. The light from the room was beginning to make his head pound even more. He didn't want to see the look that his hyungs would no doubt have on their faces. Disappointment and worry. And he hated to disappoint his hyungs.

 

“Baobei, why are you crying?” Jackson’s voice was soft.

 

“It’s nothing Hyung. I just-” He got cut off by sobs that overtook his body. 

 

Yugyeom felt someone lift him up and then he was resting against someones chest. Through his tears he was able to see who it was: Jaebum. The leader was cradling their giant maknae and rubbing his back to help get the sobs out. Yugyom stretched his neck and buried his face into the column of JB’s neck.

 

Slowly the sobs stopped and Yugyeom relaxed. 

 

“Can you tell us what’s going on Gyeom?”

 

“I’m just tired. Really tired.” 

 

“Alright baby. We’re going back to the hotel. You’ll be staying with Jinyoung and I okay?”

 

Yugyeom nodded and felt him being transferred to more muscular arms. Jackson. Burying himself into the older’s neck he was carried to the van. He must have drifted off because the next thing he remembered was waking up when someone called his name. 

 

“Yugyeom, take a shower. We’ll be out here, okay?” 

 

He nodded and was put down by Jackson. Grabbing a set of clothes Yugyeom walked over to the bathroom in the hotel room. He shut the door, there was no point in locking it, all the members had seen him stark naked before. 

 

Stripping down he turned the head of the shower. Soon the entire room was filled with steam and Yugyeom climbed in. 

 

The water was warm and cleared some of the fog from Yugyeom’s head. He had collapsed on stage. He had never done that before. Yeah, sleep was definatley needed. 

 

After letting the shower clear out his head Yugyeom headed out. JJP were laying down on one of the beds so he headed over to the empty one. 

 

“Yugyeom, come here.” 

 

Turning on his heel Yugyeom obeyed without a question. He was too tired for that.

 

After a minute all that he could feel were the soft sheets and gentle arms that held him as he drifted off into a soft dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy cute OT7 for you guys

When the maknae of GOT7 finally woke up, sunlight was pouring into the room. 

 

And the room was empty. 

 

Bolting upright Yugyeom looked around the room frantically. There wasn’t a soul in the room. The shower wasn’t running either. None of the managers were in sight. None of the members were in sight either.  

 

Out of the silence came a buzz before the room door opened and someone walked in. 

 

“Gyeom, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” We just popped out to check on everyone.” Jinyoung said as he and Jaebum stepped inside. 

 

“Better, I think.” 

 

“Aigoo, our baby.” The two came over to the bed. Jinyoung dropped a peck on his forehead and sat down on the other bed and took out his phone. Jaebum slipped in on the other side of the oversized maknae and opened his arms. 

 

Since cuddling with JB was an opportunity that he never liked to miss out on, Yugyeom slid into his Hyung’s arms. He buried his head into JB’s solid chest and wound his legs between the elders. 

 

“Sorry for worrying you, Hyung.” 

 

“It’s okay baby.” Yugyeom could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest, “It’s normal to be exhausted but we’re here to make sure you’re comfortable and health, okay?” 

 

Nodding the younger turned his head a bit, “Jinyoung Hyung?” 

 

“I’m just calling the other’s. Everyone wanted to know when you were awake. Our flight is tonight, we’re going home. We have a small break before Singapore.” 

 

“Mmm.” He turned his head back into JB’s chest. 

 

“Bummie Hyung can I sleep again.” 

 

A chuckle, wait for the members. Then you can.” 

 

“Mm’Kay” 

 

A knock at the door and a shuffling noise before the noise level in the room went up a tenfold. 

 

“OUR MAKNAE!” 

 

“BACK OFF HE’S MY BEST FRIEND!”  

 

A loud laugh sounded through the room behind the two along with soft giggles. 

 

The bed behind him dipped and thin arms wrapped around his torso, “How are you? I missed you. The room was so empty without you. Even with Youngjae Hyung.” 

 

Yugyeom giggled before turning away from JB’s chest, instead tucking his shoulders into the older man’s arms. “Hi, Bammie.” 

 

He was met with a wide smile. Bambam leaned in and slipped his lips against Yugyeom’s. They stayed like that for a while. The two slipping small sweet kisses between each other. 

 

Kisses were normal between the seven of them. There were no boundaries to what they were. 

 

After a bit of time, Bambam was switched out for Mark. Silently the elder pulled him from JB and kissed his hairline. The warmth at his back disappeared before reappearing in a much more muscled form. Yugyeom was flipped over, just to be kissed again by Jackson. Mark was swapped for Youngjae, who then flipped him again so that he could drop kisses all over the younger’s face. 

 

The members swapped out constantly, leaving Yugyeom breathless, warm and feeling so so loved. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The flight back to Korea took less time than Yugyeom had thought it would. 

 

The Manager’s had told the airport security ahead of time that they would be coming and that one of them wasn’t doing so well, so the usual mobs were pretty well contained.They made back to the door without a disruption. The day was somehow going perfectly. 

 

So when Yugyeom tripped on the stairs up to their apartment and then fell over trying to take off his shoes injuring himself in the process he wasn’t too surprised. On the other hand his members were. 

 

They were all sensitive because of his collapse on stage and him falling down more didn’t help at all. Especially since one of the hits against the stairs resulted in him bruising his shins. 

 

“You need to be careful. You’ll only hurt yourself more if you don’t watch where you’re going.” JInyoung was telling him while digging out ice packs from their freezer, “None of us do too well when you get hurt.” 

 

Yugyeom smiled at that. 

 

The reason the plane ride had seemed so short was because the entire time the members not sitting directly at his sides (Jinyoung and Mark) were constantly making short walking trips to make sure he was okay. They constantly made him giggle and smile throughout the flight instead of just sleeping through it so it passed quicker than normal too. 

 

He still had to thank the managers for making it so that the fans would be under control when they got back. 

 

Everyone was putting in so much effort to make sure that he was okay. The thought made his insides flutter and him to break out in a grin. 

 

“Not that I’m opposed to that grin of yours but, what are you smiling about?” 

 

Yugyeom turned his smile to his Hyung “All of you.” 

 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and smiled gently at the younger, “Well if you’re thinking about everyone how about we join them? Bam and Jae pushed the beds in your room together so we could all cuddle.” 

 

Hopping off the counter he was previously seated at, Yugyeom grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and let the older guide him to his room. Spread out over the joined beds was the rest of GOT7. Jinyoung pushed Yugyeom towards the bed and the youngest climbed into the center. 

 

“Bammie,” And then there was Bambam curled next to him an arm flung over his waist and a nose pressed into his hair. Yugyeom buried himself into the 97 liner’s neck before whining again, “Bummie Hyung,” And there was stretching his arm across the two maknaes and placing light kisses to the back of the youngest’s head. 

 

Jinyoung curled up back to back with the leader arms and legs twined with Youngjae.  Mark was behind Bambam holding JB’s outstretched hand and had the koala known as Jackson around his back. 

 

And when the soft murmurs of everyone talking slowly faded and Yugyeom began to drift off. He couldn’t help but smile a little. 

 

He was really happy to be loved. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! of this story. I have more coming but thank you for reading this and enduring my terrible writing and updates~~ Your comments make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are sort of full but you can still ask for any pairing and I'll try to get it done somewhere in the near future!  
> Update Schedule!!!
> 
> You Are My Light (in the dark place i've been stuck in) - Everyday
> 
> No More Dream - Tuesday's and Thursdays and every two Saturday's
> 
> If You Do [Until completed] - Wednesday's
> 
> Thank you for reading! This schedule will be up on all the stories and I will try to update it as stories get finished.


End file.
